Seeking Revenge
by BuizelGamer
Summary: When one of the child's parents are kill when they are young, 10 years later he goes off looking for the killer when finding a clue of who the killer was. He is Accompanied with some of his childhood friends and some new ones.(please dont hate me too much this is my first story) The killer has sent some people to stop them on their quest to find the killer with special items .
1. Pre chapter

Hey everyone it`s buizel here,I will be writing my first "fanfic" on this website. Now i do know that this is a fanfiction site where u post stories of already created Shows,anime,manga, and etc. But i am going to write a OG story. Now people may say that if u want to write a OG stories go over to sketch pad or notepad or whatever its called, but this story will be featuring weapons and other things from actual animes and shows so Its kinda OG but not. But this will also make it a fanfic. :D soo there we go with my explanation on why this is a half OG and half "I don't own whatever. " Thing :D But let me explain what type of story this is. This is a Adventure and very slight romance and drama Story. It will be rated T until further notice. After this is posted i will be working chapter 1 of the story. Warning the beginning will be sad and will cause our main character to suffer for while.

Well until the next chapter this is the Buizel signing out :-) !


	2. Chapter 1 return

Hey everyone it's buizel here, coming back with the first chapter of a long story.

I will upload the next chapter if i get a reveiw or maybe i will just upload it without needing one. Well enjoy :D

Desclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online's Excalibur... Which is in this story...Do i have to say i dont own the The sword from a anime/novel. Well i'm keep doing it till told not so enjoy.

A 14 year old boy and his Father slowly walk while holding flowers in there hand.

The father kneels down infront of a grave. "Why did this happen to me." The boy thought as he place flowers on his mother's grave.

FlashBack

"Goodnight sweetie" A women said as she was tucking in a young 4 year old boy for bed."Love you mommy" the little boy said as his mother turns off the light. The little boy began to close his eyes as he slowly fell asleep. A couple hours later the little boy hears a noise he got up from his bed and slowly walk towards the noise."Who are you!" A demanding voice ask."Thats daddy's voice." The little boy whispered to himself "Who is he talking to?" He slowy walks toward a corner at the hallway to see his mom and dad and a other person in a black cloak a couple feet away from them in the hallaway. "Why are you in our house we have already called the cops!" His Father said in a agatied voice "You see, your family has cause my great grandfather death." The Guys in the Dark Black Cloak said to my father "Yes our great grandfather kill your great grandfather." My Mom said in a confused voice "But it was decide in court not guility and self-defense"

"I don't care about the court someones has to pay for my great grandfather's death!" The man in the claok said in An voice of angry and pain as he takes out a pistol. The little boy wanted to run over to his parents but something in his mind told him not to."Look whos here." As the guy in cloak aimed the gun at me. "Looks like he'll be the first to pay " the guy in the cloak shot right after finishing his sentence. I close my eyes after he shot. I slowly open my eyes to see my mothee standing infront as she falls towards the ground "Mommy" The little boy yelled as he ran to her side."Mommy? Do u hear me " the little boy asked as his father runs to his side."Now time to finish the rest of yo.."The man in the cloak started to say as police cars were driving up to the house. "grrrr" The claoked man said as start to run off out the door

~Flashback End~

"Mother why did u have to leave" The Boy said aloud as he hugged his father as he stared at the grave. The grave said ~Delila Mathew~ died August 18 2006 Rest In Peace. The boy and his dad walk back toward a black truck and the boy jumps in the passanger seat of the truck as they leave the grave yard with the sky turning dark as the clouds cover the sun. "Blake " the man driving the truck said. "Yes Dad what is it?" I said in a confused voice. "Do you want me to drive you to school tomorrow or would you like to ride th bus?" "I rather ride with you dad." I responded "Okay." he said.

~Next morning~

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." "Is it already 7:00?" i said with an tired and annoyed voice as i slowly got and turn the alarm off my clock. I then left my bed and walks towards my dresser where i got a pair of pants and a shirt. After doing the my morning routine i walked over to the mirror in my bathroom. I looked at myself, i was 5'2'', i had short jet black hair, and i was wearing a plain black shirt and army camo khaki shorts that went down to my knees. "Blake, you ready to leave for school" My dad asked "1 sec." i ran over to my dresser. On top of my dresser was a necklace with a pendant that has a flat stone in a shape of a rain drop with a trangle marking "this was the last thing my mom gave me before i died " i thought to myself as i grap my backpack and replied to dad, "Okay lets go"

"See ya later dad." i said to him after i got out of the truck. "Pilot Grove c-4, i been going here since i was in preschool" i thought to myself as i walked into the cafteria where we meet up before the bell rang. I look at all the people at the 9th grade table all the girls were talk in 2 diffrent groups. The gamers, as i called them was sitting around the table in one spot and me, who was i sitting with? Well so far no one. I then heard a famailair voice. "Hey Blake how you doing? " said a short hair dirty blonde "Hey sup Bailey, im doing good"

~7:54 am~

Bailey and I were talking about our summers until Bailey stopped talking. "What wrong dude." I ask him. "That guy talking to the princapal,he looks fishy." Bailey says still looking towards the princapal. I turn my head towards the Princapal. To only see..

 _There talking to the princapal, was a man wearing a black cloak_

Dont hate me guys even though i did that on purpose,

The next chapter will be uploaded on this sunday. That gives me time to plan what happens. If u have advice i could use i will take it. Well buizel sighning out.


End file.
